"Hax"
Items article |image=BO2-Icon-Weapon-TwoHandedAxe.png |caption=Long axes in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The Long Axe also known as the Great AxeBest Weapons: Great Ax, Broad Sword "Like the normal weapons these are identical. Same three hit combo, same moves when holding a grabbed enemy. However, with these weapons by pressing up and attack you can behead the enemy. This can be a relief if you don't like long battles. Their are several enemies this can't work with. Of course the non-grabbable spiders and demon spiders but also any enemy with shoulder pads. They are the ones holding these weapons to begin with! So for these guys just go with two weak hits then the throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin). or Two Handed Axe, "The armored individual who enters the room is a Sarafan Knight. He's a lot bigger than the guards you've faced, with a devastating two-handed axe weapon. Select Fury from the menu and use it against him after your Rage meter becomes full from blocking his attacks." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 37 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 was a weapon wielded by Kain in Blood Omen 2. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002). The Long Axe first appeared in Chapter 4: the Upper City, where Kain's attempts to locate the Bishop of Meridian led him to the Bishop's Manor. Just before he discovered theBishop's Butler, Kain was attacked by a new enemy class - a Sarafan Knight. Once Kain had defeated the Knight he could pick up and use the "devastating" weapon. From this point on, the Long Axe was frequently seen in the hands of the Sarafan Knights and was often featured in locations with a Sarafan presence such as Chapter 5:The Sarafan Keep, Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, Chapter 7:The Canyons and Chapter 10:the Wharves. The Long Axe was a quick and very powerful weapon that shared many attacks with quicker and weaker variant, the Short Axe. The Stealth kills of the Long Axe included a decapitation and a jumping downward smash to the back. Its Grabbed Attack included Pommeling the opponents face and (instant kill) decapitation. Like Broadswords, the Long Axe was incredibly useful because of its instant-kill grab, which could not be used against enemies with protective shoulder pads (Sarafan knights and Glyph knights) or those that could not be grabbed (such as Demon spiders) . Notes *The Long Axe, like many of the weapons in Blood Omen 2, is unnamed in-game. Player guides generally use length to distinguish the two Axe designs (Long Axe/Short Axe or Great Axe/Small Axe'Normal Weapons: Spiked Club,Dagger,Long Sword,Sarafan Staff,Cutlass,Dual-Bladed Staff,Small Ax' "All these weapons can do three hit combos. When holding a grabbed opponent you can do three weak hits by pressing the attack button, do a heavy attack by pressing up and attack, or throw them a great distance by pressing up and the grab button. I recommend to inflict the most damage is to do two weak hits and finish off with either the heavy attack or throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin).); Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide refers to the Long Axe as the "two-handed axe" and the smaller variant as simply "an Axe". "Walk down the steps back into the room with the clocks. An axe and a Relic are sitting on the floor near the entrance. Approach the rotating sculpture in the center of the room and pull the lever on the side of it. The opening in the side wall will change places."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 63 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 In-game debug information labels the Long Axe "Hax" . Gallery BO2-LAxe-Grab1.png|Long Axe Moves - Grabs - Face Pommel BO2-LAxe-Grab2.png|Long Axe Moves - Grabs - Decapitation BO2-LAxe-SK1.png|Long Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Decapitation BO2-LAxe-SK2.png|Long Axe Moves - Stealth Kills - Jumping Downward Smash BO2-LAxe-Fury.png|Long Axe Moves- Fury Strike References Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 weapons Category:Blood Omen 2